1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for controlling the pressure of a respiratory gas delivered to a patient. More particularly, the preferred apparatus includes a trigger circuit for determining the inhalation and exhalation phases of the patient's respiratory cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obstructive sleep apnea is a sleep disorder characterized by relaxation of the airway including the genioglossus throat muscle during sleep. When this occurs, the relaxed muscle can partially or completely block the patient's airway. Partial blockage can result in snoring or hypopnea. Complete blockage results in obstructive sleep apnea.
When complete blockage occurs, the patient's inhalation efforts do not result in the intake of air and the patient becomes oxygen deprived. In reaction the patient begins to awaken. Upon reaching a nearly awakened state, the genioglossus muscle resumes normal tension which clears the airway and allows inhalation to occur. The patient then falls back into a deeper sleep whereupon the genioglossus muscle again relaxes and the apneic cycle repeats. In consequence, the patient does not achieve a fully relaxed deep sleep session because of the repetitive arousal to a nearly awakened state. People with obstructive sleep apnea are continually tired even after an apparently normal night's sleep.
In order to treat obstructive sleep apnea, a system of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) has been devised in which a prescribed level of positive airway pressure is continuously imposed on the patient's airway. The presence of such positive pressure provides a pressure splint to the airway in order to offset the negative inspiratory pressure that can draw the relaxed airway tissues into an occlusive state. The most desired device for achieving a positive airway connection is the use of a nasal pillow such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832, hereby incorporated by reference. The nasal pillow seals with the patient's nares and imposes the positive airway pressure by way of the nasal passages. The nasal pillow also includes a small vent for continuously exhausting a small amount of air in order to prevent carbon dioxide and moisture accumulation.
In the CPAP system, the patient must exhale against the prescribed positive pressure. This can result in patient discomfort, especially at the higher pressure levels. Because of this problem, the so-called bi-level positive airway pressure (BiPAP) system has been developed in which the pressure is lowered during the exhalation phase of the respiratory cycle. Practical implementation of the BiPAP system has met with only marginal success because of the difficulty in accurately and reliably detecting the occurrence of the exhalation and inhalation phases of the respiratory cycle. Respiratory phase detection has been a problem because the continual air exhaust at the nasal pillow, and other system leaks, results in a net positive air flow to the patient. Thus, phase transition cannot be determined merely on the basis of a change in the direction of air flow.